SENYUM LANGKA HAECHAN
by Haechanie
Summary: Mark baru menyadari beberapa hari ini tidak ada lagi senyum manis kekasihnya. Haechan memang masih tersenyum padanya dan juga para member, namun ia tahu, ada yang berbeda dari senyum favoritnya itu. [MARK X HAECHAN, MARKHYUCK; NCT]


**Siapa rindu senyum Haechan?**

.

.

 **SAYA!**

.

.

.

Mark menscroll galaxy kesayangannya, ponsel keluaran lama yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Decakan halus keluar dari bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. Lebih dari setengah jam di waktu istirahat singkatnya Mark mencari berita tentang Haechan yang beberapa hari lalu ditimpa rumor miring. Beritanya sendiri sudah mereda, namun dampaknya luar biasa. Dan Mark baru sadar bahwa ia juga merasakan efek dari berita tersebut.

 _WHERE'S HAECHAN' SMILE?_

Salah satu postingan yang sempat ia baca tadi membuat Mark resah. Ia baru menyadari beberapa hari ini tidak ada lagi senyum manis kekasihnya. Haechan memang masih tersenyum padanya dan juga para member, namun ia tahu, ada yang berbeda dari senyum favoritnya itu.

"Mark hyung….."

Suara Haechan yang memanggilnya membuat Mark tersentak kaget. Ia menarik selimut dan membungkus dirinya rapat-rapat. "Apa Chan?" sahut Mark dari balik selimut.

"Eh? Mark hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Haechan. Ia naik ke atas ranjang bertingkat milik Mark, disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Aku sakit"

Panik. Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki Kanada itu membuat Haechan kelabakan. "Yang mana yang sakit, hyung?" tanya Haechan. Ia sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena kesusahan naik ke atas tempat tidur Mark. Ngomong-ngomong, Haechan takut kalau ranjang Mark ambruk karena mereka tempati berdua.

"Semuanya sakit Haechan –ah…"

Mark berkata lirih sambil menguatkan cengkeraman di selimut. Tangan Haechan memegang dahi dan pipinya, sepertinya memastikan apakah dirinya terserang demam atau tidak.

"Kau tidak demam hyung"

Haechan sedikit bernafas lega mengetahui suhu tubuh Mark normal. Ia sampai menyatukan kening keduanya, dan benar, kekasihnya itu memang tidak demam.

"Tapi rasanya sakit semua….."

Lirihan Mark semakin menjadi. Matanya terpejam, meringis kecil hingga membuat Haechan ikut ngilu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Haechan ingin menangis sekarang. Mark itu kuat, sebanyak apapun jadwal yang ia miliki, dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Tidak sekalipun. Kalau sampai laki-laki itu mengadu padanya seperti ini, berarti benar bahwa kekasihnya itu memang sedang merasakan sakit.

"M -Mark hyung, bagian mana yang sakit? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini"

Mati-matian Haechan menahan getar di suaranya. Ia menangkup pipi tirus Mark, menciumnya berkali-kali walau lehernya sakit karena harus membungkuk.

"Haechan –ah… aku sakit…."

Haechan semakin bingung. Sedari tadi Mark bilang sakit, tapi laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan bagian mana yang sakit.

Mark membuka matanya. Perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Haechan yang melihatnya mengernyit bingung. "Hyung kalau sakit tidur saja" kata Haechan. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Mark agar kembali tidur.

"Aku buatkan gingseng merah dulu, semoga bisa meredakan sakitnya" tambahnya. Ia bersiap untuk turun dari tempat tidur Mark, namun tangan Mark menahan pundaknya.

"Haechanie….." panggil Mark. Ditangkupnya pipi chubby Haechan, memberikan satu kecupan lembut disana. Satu kecupan lain Mark berikan di kening Haechan.

"Rasanya badanku sakit semua karena tidak bisa melihat senyum favoritku"

Ciuman itu turun ke hidung bangir kekasihnya yang masih diam tak merespon.

"Sakit sekali…"

Berganti pada pucuk hidung Haechan yang sedikit memerah, digigitnya sedikit keras namun tak sampai melukai.

"Hampir gila rasanya"

Dan berhenti tepat di belahan bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Netra keduanya bersirobok, memaku satu sama lain. Helaan nafas Mark yang terengah berhembus lembut. Haechan menggigil dibuatnya.

"Aku sakit karena merindukan senyummu"

Bibir lembut Mark mengecup sudut bibir Haechan. Tak berani melangkah lebih jauh karena ia tahu ada waktu yang tepat untuk berbagi ciuman pertama.

"Gingseng merah tidak akan ampuh." Mark menjauhkan diri, sekali lagi mengecup kening Haechan.

" _Analgesik_ apapun juga tidak akan berhasil"

Lalu menarik Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Obat terampuh hanya senyummu yang sekarang sangat langka, sayang"

 _Helehemeh_ , mulut Mark luar biasa. Sialnya lagi, Haechan merona.

"Aish hyung! Kupikir kau sakit sungguhan. Aku hampir menangis asal kau tahu!"

Haechan merengut sebal. Sejak kapan Mark jadi pintar mengelabuhinya begini. Tapi kalau Haechan pikir, ia lebih baik dibohongi Mark daripada melihat Mark sakit sungguhan.

"Jadi….." Mark tertawa pelan sambil kembali mengecup pipi Haechan. "Apa suster Haechan mau memberikan obat itu?"

 _Mati saja kau Mark Lee!_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **I don't know lah, aku cuman rindu senyum Haechan yang kucari-cari tidak ada dimanapun previewnya.**

 **Btw, hari ini aku official 17 tahun *yeyyyyy**

 **Hahaha, sudah legal kalau mau bikin FF yg rated M**

 **Semoga bisa nyoba bikin FF rated hahahahaha**


End file.
